Light Field
|appearances =''Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' |voice = N/A }} Light Field, also known as Snake, is one of the nine players in the Nonary Game. His bracelet holds the number two. Light was the older brother to fellow player, Clover. At the start of the game, Junpei had the impression Light was like a prince so he gave him the nickname Prince. He was kidnapped by Zero at the same time as his sister Clover and placed in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin with her. Appearance Light was blind and almost always kept his eyes closed. When he did open them, they were revealed to be blue. He wore a fancy blue coat with yellow piping over a white dress shirt and red tie. His short hair seems to be a silver-like color. Junpei later found out that Light lost his original left arm in an accident as a child and had a prosthetic one. When he was abducted and placed in the coffin in the room with Door 9, he wore a Free the Soul robe used in Dashiell Gordain and his successors' version of the Nonary Game and his normal clothes were placed onto Nagisa Nijisaki. Personality Light is very wise. Despite his blindness, or perhaps because of it, he has the insight to see through various truths. He is level-headed, calm, rational, and logical. He is also very knowledgeable about a variety of topics and well-versed in various genres. At times, he came off as a bit arrogant. Despite the dangerous situations he found himself in, he usually remained calm. He loved Clover with a passion and would do anything for her. Background During his childhood, Light was not only blind, but he lost his left arm in a car accident and had it replaced with a prosthetic. It was the only way to save him, according to Clover. A couple of years later, Light was kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical thugs while he was looking for four-leaf clovers outside for Clover's birthday and had managed to find exactly nine of them. He was forced to play the First Nonary Game. Clover was also kidnapped as a transmitter for the Nonary Game and was placed in Building Q while Light was placed in the Gigantic as a receiver. During his time on the Gigantic, Light distributed the four-leaf clovers to the other players on the Gigantic ship when they began to argue and break down in the hospital room. He told them that the leaves on the clover represented Hope, Faith, Love and Luck. ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' Nine years later, Light and Clover were kidnapped for the Second Nonary Game. They presumably were in a room similar to the 3rd class cabin and managed to escape it. Light and the other players (besides June) ran down the central staircase only to encounter Junpei and two numbered doors Door [4] and Door [5]. After he helped the other players investigate the ship and chose codenames, the 9th Man takes Clover hostage with his knife. The 9th Man entered Door 5 with Clover's and Ace's help but he gruesomely died, affecting everyone except Snake. Santa insisted that they were wasting time and should proceed through the numbered doors, stating that he won't "mess up" like the 9th Man did. Snake laughed this off and explained that his death was caused by disobeying Zero's rules. The 9th Man had entered by himself, when the minimum requirement was 3 people. Snake revealed that Zero had given Snake the "gift" of knowledge on the Nonary Game and the bracelets the nine players wore. On a message in braille, it told him how to take off the bracelets and the function of the RED's and DEAD's in the game. Reassured, the players continued through the doors; Santa, Junpei, June, and Lotus through Door 4, and Ace, Snake, Clover, and Seven through Door 5. Snake and his group solved the puzzles in the 1st class cabin and Casino and ended up in the Large hospital room with the other four players. Three numbered doors were located, Door [3], Door [7], and Door [8]. None of them could be opened however, as the bottom part of the REDs were mysteriously gone so they split up to find the parts. While investigating a room, Snake was knocked out by soporific gas. His clothes were switched with Nagisa Nijisaki and Snake was placed in a coffin in the Chapel. Noticing that he did not come to the large hospital room, the other players conducted a search for him, with no results. They decided to go on without him, causing Clover to suffer from depression. Safe Ending Junpei and Seven, having learned that Snake is alive, followed Ace and Lotus after leaving Santa and June in the large hospital room. They unlocked Snake's coffin using the safe combination that Junpei had found earlier using the "sinister hand" tip. They asked him about the recent information that they have learned about from Ace's confession, but he refused to give them information, claiming that he didn't remember most of the facts. They did not tell Snake that Ace killed Clover, as they feared his going crazy. Eventually Snake, Seven, and Junpei opened the big Door [9], using Seven, Junpei, and the 0 bracelet, which Seven took from Clover's body. Junpei and Seven asked Snake how he was going to get through the door without scanning his bracelet. Snake crushed his fake arm in order to remove the bracelet and placed it in the coffin. Eventually they arrived at the incinerator, in which Ace told Snake that he killed Clover and that he enjoyed it. Ace taunted Snake to attack him and Snake threw a fit of rage at Ace and tried to attack him, but Ace shot at him. Lotus was freed from Ace's grasp but Ace then pointed his revolver at Junpei, saying that he must hand over Lotus or he will kill him, Seven, and Lotus. Just as Ace was about to shoot Junpei, Snake got back on his feet and walked towards Ace threatening to kill him. Ace wasted all the bullets remaining in his gun on Snake but that does not stop him. Snake was able to grab Ace and hold him down. He said he will burn with Ace in order to avenge his sister's death. Ace begged Snake to let him go, promising to treat his injures with his Cradle Pharmaceutical hospitals, but he refused Ace's offer. Eventually, the PA announced that the incinerator will activate in one minute. Seven and Lotus left the incinerator, but Junpei refused to let Snake die. He ran towards Snake, but Seven stopedp him from getting burned by punching Junpei in the stomach and carrying him out of the incinerator. Junpei watched through the window of the incinerator as Ace and Snake burn to death. True Ending Junpei opened his coffin, surprised that Snake was inside. Clover hugged Snake in a heartwarming embrace. Snake found that Santa had led Ace, June, and Lotus through one of the Door 9s and insisted that they should hurry up to catch up to them. After getting through the Library and Study, the four of them come to the incinerator. Snake observed as Junpei got Ace to admit his true identity and the circumstances of Nijisaki's, Kubota's and Musashidou's deaths. He escaped the facility with Junpei and the others after Junpei helped Akane survive in the past. SOIS After the events of the Second Nonary Game, Light joined the Special Office of Internal Security. Trivia * The name Snake comes from the term "snake eyes" which refers to the result of rolling a sum of 2 in a pair of dice. * His Japanese alias Nirusu (ニルス), as stated in the official artwork, comes from the first name of a physicist, the Danish physicist Niels Bohr (ぼくのことはニルスと呼んでもらいたい。敬愛する物理学者のファーストネームなんだ。- "I'd like to be called 'Nirusu'. That's because it's the first name of a physicist I respect.") * Nevertheless, his name contains the word ni (ニ), which means "two" in Japanese. * His real name, in contrast with the other characters, is unusual being the only character with a non-Japanese name. * Light and Clover were both given the last name "Field" during a Zero Escape Q&A session. * He is the only character who can remove his bracelet freely without having to use aluminum foil or dying. * According the 999 novelization, Snake lost his eyesight by falling off a cliff while trying to help Clover. http://nonary-game.livejournal.com/8522.html?view=80202 * In the character popularity polls, Snake ranks #4 in Japan and #1 in the United States, trailing only his sister in overall popularity. Gallery Snake (1).png Snake (2).png Snake (3).png Snake (4).png Snake (5).png Snake (6).png Snake (7).png Snake (8).png SnakePast.jpg|15 year old Snake of the past. Snake poster.jpg|Mobile wallpaper Snake concept 1.jpg|Expressions Snake concept 2.jpg|Snake was originally going to have vision and be named Santa. 999_conceptart_afKwf.jpg| Snakeartbook2.png Snakeartbook3.png Snakeartbook4.png Snake death flashback 3.png Snake freed.png Clover snake reunion.png Incinerator safe end 1.png Incinerator safe end 2.png Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Male characters